


At the End of the Road

by ohmchimon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmchimon/pseuds/ohmchimon
Summary: Where Jongdae suddenly wakes up as a chaebol heir named Chen Matteo Kim and finds his long lost childhood best friend, Sehun Oh.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	At the End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [At the End of the Road](https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/attheend) by Haribo
> 
> Also, crossposted on my twitter account (@ohmchimon). Check out my other works there hehe <333

"Oh my God! Theo woke up!" Matinis na boses ng isang babae ang bumungad kay Jongdae pagkadilat niya ng mga mata niya. Nasaan siya? Sino 'tong babaeng nasa harap niya? At sino si _Theo?_

The last thing he remembers, naglalakad lang siya pauwi galing sa trabaho. Friday night. Pagod na pagod siya dahil pinag-overtime na naman siya ng boss niya. Paulit-ulit na lang. Tulog - trabaho - tulog - trabaho. Hindi niya gusto yung ginagawa niya, pero wala rin naman siyang choice dahil kailangan niyang kumita ng pera.

_He had no motivation to live. But at the same time, he didn't want to die._ Iyon ang nasa isip niya habang tumatawid ng kalsada ㅡ nang bigla na lang siyang masilaw sa headlight ng itim na sasakyan na papalapit sa kanya. Huli na nang marinig niya ang pagbusina nito. 

All that he registers afterwards is _pain._

"Anak! Thank God, you're awake." May isa pang babae na lumapit sa kanya at mangiyak-ngiyak na niyakap siya. When was the last time that someone hugged him? Ten? Fifteen years? At bakit siya tinawag nitong anak... Eh wala naman siyang magulang?

Doon lang napansin ni Jongdae kung nasaan siya. It looks like a VIP room of some fancy hospital. Pero paano siya napunta rito? There's no way he can afford this.

Sobrang dami niyang gustong itanong pero iisa lang ang lumabas sa bibig niya: "Sino kayo?"

He hears their collective gasps. Maya-maya pa, may dumating nang doktor para i-check ang kundisyon niya. Jongdae isn't really paying attention, pero narinig niya ang pagbanggit ng doktor sa salitang 'amnesia'.

One thing's for sure, though: Jongdae's memory is still very much intact.

* * *

Chen Matteo "Theo" Kim. 28 years old. The only son of Michelle and Christopher Kim. Elder brother of Christiana Maven. Heir of CK Holdings Corp.

"You were in a coma for 3 weeks. May nabangga kang pedestrian and unfortunately, he was declared dead on arrival," Maven explains. "We already paid for his internment. We also tried looking for his family to give some compensation kaso he's an orphan pala."

Jongdae has a bad feeling about this. "Anong pangalan niya?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure eh. I think it starts with letter J? Jong...suk? Jonghyun?"

"Jongdae."

"Yeah, that's it! How did you know?" _Putangina._

Jongdae's head hurt upon hearing that information. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. Inalalayan naman siya ni Maven hanggang makapasok siya.

There, as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, everything began to make sense ㅡ kung bakit nasa mamahaling ospital siya, kung bakit maraming nag-aalala para sa kanya, at kung bakit tinatawag siya nilang Theo. This isn't his face. _This isn't him._

Recalling his conversation with Maven earlier, he smiled bitterly. As if his life isn't fucked up enough as it is, napunta pa talaga siya ngayon sa katawan ng taong nakapatay sa kanya.


End file.
